Lazlow Jones
Lazlow es un locutor que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Trayectoria 1984 Aparece por primera vez cronologicamente en GTA: VCS, 1984, como DJ de la radio V-Rock compartiendo cabina con Cousin Ed, quien en esa epoca era su superior. 1986 En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, 1986, vuelve a ser DJ de V-Rock solo que como unico DJ principal ya que Cousin Ed es retirado del puesto, mas tarde Cousin llama para reclamar a Lazlow de haberle quitado el puesto y Lazlow responde "Tu no sabias de Rock 'n' Roll". 1992 En 1992 aparece como conductor del programa Entertaining America de la radio WCTR en San Andreas, esto despuès de la muerte del anterior anfitrión Billy Dexter a manos de Jack Howitzer. Lazlow tiene como invitados a OG Loc, Cris Formage, Darius Fontaine y Big Smoke, entre otros. 1998 En 1998 Lazlow parece haber cambiado por completo su actitud roquera ya que esta vez es el anfitrión de la radio de chat LCFR, en esta ocasión Lazlow se mete en un problema ya que llama a la mamá Cipriani "abuela" y esta lo amenaza con enviarle a la mafia. 2001 En 2001 sigue siendo anfitrión de la radio de chat, solo que esta vez ha cambiado de nombre y es mas popular hablamos Chatterbox FM, Lazlow se hizo famoso por ser comico, sus chiste ingeniosos y su sátira política. 2008 En 2008 es el locutor de la radio Integrity 2.0 (una radio hablada) y también trabaja para ZIT, un servicio telefónico en el cual Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz y Luis Fernando López llaman para saber el nombre de la música que está escuchando en la radio. 2013 En 2013 es el conductor del programa Fame or Shame, una clara parodia de American Idol. Laslow.png|Laslow como conductor de Fame or Shame en GTA 5. Uno de los jueces del programa Hugh Harrison acostumbra a hacer burlas a Laslow y a tratarlo de homosexual. En la Vida Real Lazlow es expresado por Lucien "Lazlow" Jones quien en el primer juego GTA III co-escribio todas las radios de Rockstar Games. en GTA: VC co-escribio y produjo todas las radios al igual que en San Andreas. en GTA: LCS y GTA: VCS se limita solo como DJ de LCFR y V-Rock respectivamente. También ha participado en las grabaciones de Grand Theft Auto IV. thumb|Lazlow Jones en la vida real Canciones GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video 1 *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary thumb|right|170px|El Logo de V-Rock. GTA: VCS *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *KISS - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Curiosidades *Es el locutor de radio que más apariciones ha tenido. *En Grand Theft Auto IV Brucie te pasará un número de telefono por e-mail, y dirá que si llamas, te dirán el artista y nombre del tema de la canción que estén pasando en la radio, y si llamas, el que te dirá la información sera Lazlow. de:Lazlow en:Lazlow Jones pl:Lazlow Jones pt:Lazlow Jones Categoría:DJs Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Actores de voz